


Take All Of Me

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Beyonce bc why the fuck not, Bottom Harry, Daddy Kink, Daddy Louis, Domestic!Larry, Harry calls Louis daddy, Lapdance, M/M, Teasing, Top Louis, bc who doesnt like that, dom!Louis, french speaking louis, hedgefrog, it all connects tbh, louis calls harry princess, partition, sensual!harry basically, small amount of fluff, sub!Harry, those fucking gold boots harry wore the first otra show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:18:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3564359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the bass drops and the second part of the soothing song starts, Louis has a look of sheer amusement mixed with pure desire laced onto his features. Watching Harry's lanky frame saunter around the room makes Louis crave more and he needs the ability to touch Harry soon, or both of them are going to lose it.</p><p> </p><p>  <em>or</em></p><p> </p><p>Harry and Louis getting ready for an award show turns a little more racy than expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take All Of Me

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank _[Brooke](https://twitter.com/smolpudge)_ For coming up with the idea and asking me to write it !
> 
> I'd also like to thank _[Steph](https://twitter.com/speckiedsocks)_ for helping me edit and being the beta !
> 
> Also, the always lovely __[Tian](https://twitter.com/brokensoulmates) and [Nina](https://twitter.com/ninadanir) for helping with general emotional support, believing in me, and reading my horrible drafts before I finally decided to post.
> 
> And you can find me _[here](https://twitter.com/moreidsau)_
> 
> Also, sadly I do not own One Direction or Beyoncé. This is a work of fiction and was just written for fun!
> 
> One last little note, thanks to anyone who bothered to read this bang up job of a fic i really appreciate it y'all are amazing.

"Lou, your tea is ready," Harry murmurs into their shared hotel room, wrapping his arms around Louis' middle and nibbling his ear, smelling his soft, feathery hair.

"Thanks love, I'm just gonna go take a shower or we'll be late and you know how much the boys will get on us if we're late again," Louis voiced with a smirk, taking a sip of his cooling tea.

Harry didn't even have to look back at Louis because being with the love of your life for almost five years means learning every move and breath that your partner takes. Which means with Louis walking off to the bathroom, he's wiggling his tiny hips and shaking fringe from his face. Harry sets off to finish getting dressed into his black button up only buttoning it up halfway, the classic Harry Styles look. Trying to fix his birds nest hair into something that would be presentable for an award show deemed too difficult and not worth any of Harry's nearing patience. It was rather quiet in their quaint hotel room, the soft sprinkling of water onto the plastic tub and soft quiet hums coming from Louis and soft pads of his small feet walking around getting ready for his shower. 

Harry, deciding that the room seems too quiet grabs his iPhone and puts his music on shuffle. Hearing the beginning chords of Partition, Harry slips on his gold boots and looks in the mirror. Deciding that his outfit was fine, Harry lets himself get into the music, softly swaying his hips to the beat and closing his eyes.

_♪ Every boy in here with me got that smoke, and every girl in here gotta look me up and down♪_

Losing himself in the music, Harry shakes his long hair in front of his face and in the process of dancing, he muses it beyond the heady task of trying to replace the strands of brunette into a smoother, more socially acceptable style. Swinging his small but prominent hips and moving his never ending legs surprisingly smooth around the room, Harry watches himself in the mirror, failing to notice Louis watching him in the doorway. 

_♪ The man ain't ever seen a booty like this, and why you think you keep my name rollin' off the tongue?♪_

Harry continues to sensually roll his body to the bass of the song while slowly swinging around the room. This is possibly one of the best things Louis has ever seen Harry do, he has to remember to play Beyoncé for him more often..

When the bass drops and the second part of the soothing song starts, Louis has a look of sheer amusement mixed with pure desire laced onto his features. Watching Harry's lanky frame saunter around the room makes Louis crave more and he needs the ability to touch Harry soon, or both of them are going to lose it. 

_♪ Whoa dere daddy, daddy didn't bring a towel oh, baby, baby we better slow it down ♪_

_♪ Took 45 minutes to get all dressed up, and we ain't even gonna make it to this club ♪_

Harry, trying to add creative and possibly the most sensual dance moves into this dance he's giving his all to, finds the tall bedpost and leans his back onto it. Grabbing the post with both hands Harry arches his back and slowly slides down the wood post, shimmying his hips the whole way to the floor. It is not impossibly hard for Harry to imagine Louis watching him. After all, Harry has asked Louis to do this one too many times now and Louis tries to hide his eagerness every time Harry asks. Swooshing silky hair goes flying into his face and gets shaken over his shoulder with as much grace as a top class ballerina. Legs were flying into the air and Harry began to work his way back to standing, rising with his ass trying to make this most like a lap dance and the hottest as possibly. The gold boots were shining impeccably in the bright, off-white hotel lights making his dance impossibly more enthralling and entrancing. 

_♪ Hand prints and good grips all on my ass, private show with the music blastin'♪_

Louis, with his hands in knuckle whitening fists, stares on with immense anticipation waiting for in his opinion, the best part of the song. 

_♪ Red wine drip filth talk that trash ♪_

Sashaying back over to the mirror and slowly unbuttoning the black button up he put on not even five minutes prior, Harry is beaming and glowing with positivity and self confidence. Looking in the lengthy and clear mirror, he glances with half lidded eyes at his reflection. Puffy red bitten lips, bright emerald eyes, stark black tattoos compared to the soft white skin with the faintest sheen of sweat.

_♪ Oh, there daddy, daddy now you ripped my fur, oh, baby, baby be sweatin' on my hair ♪_

Slowly, Harry fixates his mind back to the work of his hips and beginning to gain more confidence in the bold and daring moves while Louis is watching him with darkened eyes and fidgety hands. 

_♪ Take all of me ♪_

Calloused hands slide down a sweat slicked body, creating needed friction. The air in the crowded hotel room is thick and humid causing the moan to catch in Harry's throat. Which that, well, that surprised him. He was practically chasing his release in slow movements. Eyes heavy, puffs of breath push out of his cherry lips and the dance turns slightly frantic without losing any of the sensuality. Louis' strong, warm arms encircle Harry's waist and his eyes spring open.

"Lou, exactly how much of that did you see," Harry sighs, softly grinding his hips back into Louis' with a blush creeping down his long neck. 

Suddenly, Louis' lips meet Harry's neck and Harry instantly cannot control his breathy moans.

 _♪ " Est-ce que tu aimes le sexe?" ♪_ Louis murmurs into Harry's ear, the older lad pressed tightly against Harry's back. Louis, going right along with the music draws a tight gasp from Harry as he pushes back knowingly.

Harry vividly remembers the first time he heard Louis mumble a few words in French. 

\---- 

Heated messing around as per usual, hands fisting shirts and lips softly pressing kisses anywhere they could reach, small giggles escaping wet lips, and short hip movements bringing them both extremely close to the edge. 

"Je suis Louis et tu es mon petit-ami. Non?" Louis asked soonly followed with a burst of laughter. 

Harry apparently had other plans. Vision whiting out and white knuckles grasping Louis' shirt, Harry felt a familiar wet spot in his pants.

"Harry did you just.."

"Ye... Yeah I guess I did.." Harry stuttered, still slightly shaking with aftershocks from his orgasm.

"Well, guess who is learning French at the moment," Louis asked with a devilish grin and eyes glinting with danger.

"Are you?" Harry asked wide eyed with a frozen gasp on his face, the air tense with excitement.

"I am," Louis replied knowingly. 

And that's where it all began.

\---- 

_♪ "Le sexe. Je veux dire, l'activité physique. Le coït. Tu aimes ça?" ♪_ Louis continues to keep his lips pressed up against Harry's ear, barely speaking the foreign words that sound so right coming from his mouth.

 _♪ "Tu ne t'intéresses pas au sexe? Les hommes pensent que les féministes détestent le sexe, mais c'est une activité très stimulante et naturelle que les femmes adorent." ♪_ Louis spins Harry around and forcefully connects their bodies from lips to thighs. Spit slick lips crash into each other and waves of desire and want are coming off of their bodies.

"Louis, please more. Please more _daddy_ ," Harry begs, gripping Louis' bicep with blown out eyes. 

That's what ends Louis right then and there. 

"Okay love, on the bed."

Louis can barely get the words out of his mouth before there are long limbs flying and Harry is up on the bed waiting expectantly. 

"Baby, do you think should we play a little first?" Louis asks, eyes downcast to the black suitcase laying on the plush red hotel carpet. 

"Please daddy," Harry asks, eyes drawn to Louis' meticulous movements.

"What do you want love? It's your choice since you were such a good boy for daddy," Louis said gently turning his head to look at Harry, who is sitting on the bed, legs sprawled out and back stiff, which is their regular agreement. 

"C- can you fill me up please daddy?" Harry asks, wringing his hands nervously.

"Avec quoi Harry ?" 

Hearing Harry's audible gulp, Louis gets a familiar devilish glint in his eyes but successfully hiding it from Harry, turns his neck back to the black suitcase, crouching down and unzipping it. 

"Maybe a plug," Harry replies softly. 

"If you're a good boy for me you could give me a lap dance.." Louis trails off, standing from the suitcase with a small black butt plug.

"Then, maybe daddy peut vous remplir de sa cock," Louis replies, snapping open the lube container and motioning for Harry to lay on his stomach. 

"Take off your trousers and turn around love," Louis murmurs, pressing a kiss to the small curve of Harry's back. 

Harry scrambles to take of his trousers, flailing limbs almost sending Louis back off the bed. 

"Be a good boy or daddy isn't gonna fill you up," Louis reprimands. 

"Sorry daddy. I promise I'll be good," Harry croaks, his throat dry but mouth almost dripping with saliva. 

Harry slides gently around and lies on his stomach giving Louis full access. Louis drizzles lube over his fingers and rubs them together to gently warm it up. Sliding one finger down to Harry's hole, Louis sends shivers down Harry's back.

"Okay baby, I want you to be perfectly still," Louis tells Harry, they both know by now that he's not asking.

"Yes, daddy," Harry replies, steeling himself for the first thrust of his fingers. 

Louis slowly circles his pointer finger around the strong muscle and Harry whimpers in a high pitched, breathy tone. Harry, fighting the urge to push back onto Louis' finger, continues to whimper and pant anticipating how much longer Louis' is going to tease him. Louis' lightly taps Harry's entrance which draws and even higher pitched moan from Harry. When Harry breathes out, Louis pushes past the tough muscle eliciting a gasp from Harry causing him to still. 

"Please daddy, please more, more, more," Harry chants breathily.

"Calme toi Harry, you know better."

Louis answers Harry's chants by smacking his bum which draws a long deep moan from Harry, who pushes back asking for more attention. 

"Harry.. You have one more warning or we're done for tonight," Louis warns, using his other hand to draw Harry's chin back so he can level his eyes with him. 

"Do you understand, I want a yes or no."

"Yes daddy," Harry answers, immediately becoming still and breathing heavily through his nose. 

Louis slowly starts to move his finger inside of Harry, causing him to still and grunt. Louis slides his middle finger in next to his pointer finger and slowly begins to scissor Harry open. Eliciting long, pitched moans from Harry, Louis pushes in a third finger and shallowly thrusts them in him. Crooking his fingers, Louis tries to find Harry's prostate, slightly smirking when he elicits a drawn out and not so breathy combination of a moan and a whine. Jabbing his prostate three more times, Harry sees stars. Louis draws his fingers out and Harry whines softly at the loss of fullness. Clicking open the lube bottle, Louis hears Harry's harsh breaths and rubs a hand softly on Harry's lower back. Applying a generous amount of lube to the plug, Louis swirls it around making sure to cover every inch. 

"Are you ready baby?" Louis softly asks, continuing to rub a soothing hand on Harry's back.

"Yeah daddy," Harry returns with shallow breaths escaping his raw, bitten lips. 

Louis presses the tip of the plug against Harry's entrance and slowly pushes in, letting Harry get used to the stretch. Holding his breath, Harry whines forcing himself not to push back knowing what consequences would result. Pushing the largest part past the muscle, Louis positions the plug and pulls a little causing Harry to suck in a breath and gently wiggle his hips. 

"Ready baby?" Louis asks, holding Harry's hand and slowly turning him around to face him. 

"You don't even need to stand up, you can just sit on daddy's lap because I know how full you are right now and how tough it is going to be, okay?" Louis murmurs pushing Harry's long, silky hair over his shoulders and brushing it out of his eyes. 

"Okay daddy I will," Harry responds, standing wobbly. 

As Louis makes his way to the chair by the window, Harry wobbles trying to get familiar with the fullness from the plug and walks behind Louis. Louis stiffly sits and pats his thighs lightly, indicating for harry to sit on his lap. He practically beams, wanting to please his daddy as he closes the space between them easily with his gangly legs. Sliding onto Louis, still in his rough black jeans, Harry whimpers at the fabric rubbing against the back of his bare thighs. Harry, flushing from the roots of his hair down to the base of his neck slowly looks up into Louis' eyes questioningly. Without a response, he starts to slowly grind down onto Louis' thighs wiggling his hips forward and connecting the base of the plug with the zipper on Louis' jeans. Emitting a soft gasp and freezing, he looks up to his hands on his thighs and breathes one, two, three deep breaths and continues. Peeking through his lashes, he sees Louis eyes scrunched up in pleasure and his mouth gaping huffing out strangled breaths. Harry flips his hair back and gains more confidence, putting his hands on the back of the chair behind Louis' shoulders and slowly lifts his bum off Louis' jeans and grinds forward feeling the base of the plug glide against the smooth black fabric and Louis' cock thickens up impossibly more. Louis loses his composure and let's out a breathy whine, pinching his eyes open and looking at Harry.

"Daddy's gonna fuck you now okay princess?"

Louis hoists Harry up by his thighs and wraps them around his torso.

"Y-ye-yes daddy that's good," Harry purrs at the pet name and becomes pliant in Louis' grasp. 

Setting Harry softly onto the bed, Louis goes to work unbuttoning his jeans and shucking them into the dingy corner of the room. Lowering his boxers, Louis grabs the base of Harry's plug and tugs softly, drawing a long stretched moan from Harry. 

"Please daddy? Please, please daddy, daddy please."

"Okay princess, daddy's gonna fuck you now." 

Harry blushes at the nickname and drops his head to the surplus of plush pillows scrunching his eyes closed. Pulling the plug out and drizzling lube on his hand, Louis slowly brings himself to complete hardness and rubs his hand on the ruffled duvet, not caring if they would have to worry about it later. Louis slowly inches forward pressing his tip against Harry's hole. Both boys shake out moans as Louis grabs Harry's hips. Louis pushes into Harry and inches forward until he bottoms out, both of them heavily breathing. Lifting a shaky hand, Louis pushes the soft, now damp with sweat hair off of Harry's forehead. he leans forward to press a kiss at the top of his head.

"I love you baby, so fucking much," he whispers, pressing another soft kiss to and positioning himself back up. 

"Tell me when you're ready, love," Louis tells him, softly looking into his eyes.

"'M ready daddy," Harry responds while scrunching his face up in pleasure as Louis pulls out and sharply thrusts back in. 

Soft whimpers and moans echo throughout the hotel room as Louis continuously crashes his hips into Harry's.

"Daddy please more," Harry whimpers into the room. 

Understanding and also wanting his request, Louis speeds up. All that is heard in the hotel room is long, high pitched, breathy moans mixed with the sound of skin hitting skin.

"Daddy wants you to come just from this okay? No touching yourself, love, promise," Louis says, receiving a drawn out moan and a mumbled response.

"Bon garçon, d'accord, quelle couleur?" Louis asks, still thrusting and reaching his hand up to cup Harry's cheek.

It takes a few moments for Harry to compose a response.

"Green daddy, always green with you. You make me feel so good," he finally spits out and his face turns a deeper shade of red.

"Princess, daddy always wants to treat you right. Daddy always tries and will always love you," Louis half whispers half moans thrusting faster but continuing to stay deep inside Harry. He arches his back and purrs.

"Daddy, 'm close. 'M gonna come," Harry moans, silently asking permission to touch Louis.

Grabbing Louis' flexing biceps, he pushes back to meet Louis' thrusts.

"Okay love, okay. Daddy's close too. You're so good to me," Louis responds frantically chasing his release. 

Sweat slicked skin slides smoothly, hips crash, and mouths let out heavy puffs of warm air and loud moans as Louis looks at Harry with all the love in the world. Keeping one hand balanced on the mattress, Louis raises his other hand to cup Harry's cheeks and run his fingers down his face. 

"Princess, daddy wants you to come. Go ahead and come baby," he tells Harry. 

Harry shouts as he spurts all over their chests and clenches around Louis' length, causing Louis to release with a yell. Slowing his thrusts, Louis comes inside Harry with a low moan Harry squirms, enjoying the feeling of being full of Louis. Louis stills, pressing a soft kiss to Harry's torn up lips and sliding out of him, wincing at the sensitivity. Harry whines at the feeling of emptiness as Louis gently crashes onto the duvet next to Harry.

"I love you, Louis," Harry whispers as the bed dips and Louis shuffles off to the bathroom grabbing a wet cloth.

"I love you, Harry," Louis voices as he wipes come off Harry's chest. 

Throwing the wet towel to the ground, he crawls up next to Harry and cuddles him close. Louis presses soft kisses to his neck and cheeks, running one hand through Harry's long hair while the other is hugging around his waist. 

"I guess we are going to be a little late.." Louis breathes into Harry's hair as both boys' breaths slow and Harry falls asleep. 

"Je t'aime," Louis whispers into the air as he closes his eyes feeling content.

**Author's Note:**

> The song is Partition by Beyoncé which you can find the video for __[here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pZ12_E5R3qc)  
>  [Music by Beyoncé performing Partition. (C) 2013 Columbia Records, a Division of Sony Music Entertainment]


End file.
